


Smile For The Camera

by xXxRedxXx



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Coping, Depression, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Poetry, Sad, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxRedxXx/pseuds/xXxRedxXx
Summary: I love writing poetry things so- I made a book for people to read. I'm sure not many will read this since it's not a in a fandom, but oh well.Every poem means a lot to me as I put a little about myself in each one. Some of the things I write about are heavy and mostly come from experience. I even influence some of my other books on here from experience even if it's good or bad. If y'all need help please reach out to either me or someone trusted.Just know any story I post is meaningful and I won't appreciate anyone saying something against it, because it does take a lot of courage to write about it. Especially some things I've posted about before. Anyways please enjoy reading.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Smile For The Camera

_ The wind nipped at the girl's flushed face as she sat still, eyes focused on the sky above her. Her gaze seemed glazed over almost unfocused like she was watching way more than just the sky. Her hands felt cold as they held her knees closed to her chest, though she had lost feeling in them a while ago.  _

  


_ Above her was the bright array of stars that stretched across the sky painting pictures that told a story. The girl liked to think she was like the stars above them. A single star that shined brightly in a sky of millions. A star who was a part of painting a picture. One who helped tell stories to those who watched her. Though she knows no one would actually see her as the single star, only of the picture she had helped make.  _

  


_ No one knows her star's name, no one knows what she represents. Only that of the story she helped tell, that was her purpose. She told and showed everyone what they wanted to see and hear as she kept everything else to herself. She continued to shine brightly so she could keep her and others' story alive. But everyone should know that every star will dim and flizzle out, not that anyone would notice. The girl had already started to fizzle out, and just like the star. No one noticed. _

**Author's Note:**

> Love y'all!! Please do reach out if you need help! Even if it seems like a small meaningless matter. Remember, YOU MATTER.


End file.
